


当时共与看花人

by FleaaaaaaaHonda



Category: Original characters - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 22:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleaaaaaaaHonda/pseuds/FleaaaaaaaHonda
Summary: “你一巴掌一巴掌扇光了我天真的骄傲，耗尽了我年轻的孤注一掷的爱恋；在泥沼里被你踩得稀碎的，不是你现在向我求取的，我完完整整的一颗心吗？”





	当时共与看花人

“我院裁定，被告人傅某文无罪，撤回原判，恢复其政治权利。因本案情况特殊，不予再次上诉。”  
唐洵看见傅星河轻轻地笑，那笑里掩藏着苦痛酸楚，最终却镀上一层带泪的荣光。他深深鞠躬后退场，额发几乎遮住了眼睛。  
很漂亮的……曾经泪盈盈地望过他，不解或者怨恨地盯住他，最后一点一点地黯淡下去的一双眼睛。。  
他没有再看到那双眼睛，只有视线里一点一点消失的纤细背影。

 

“哥，我求求你，洵哥……”傅星河听得到自己的声音一点一点低下去，他伏在唐洵的实木地板上咳嗽，嗓子已经发不出声音。“哥，这个案子对你就那么重要么？”  
“我不记得告诉过你可以置喙我接的案子。”唐洵终于纡尊降贵地推开门，冷冷地扫了跪在地上的傅星河一眼，“喜欢跪就跪着，我不会管你。闭不上嘴我可以帮你闭。”  
门缝里隐隐透着光，泪眼模糊中傅星河伸出手，像是要抓住什么，旋即又无力地缩回去。眼泪像是流干了，面上烧得发痛。他伏在地上，死死把呜咽扼在喉咙里。  
“可那是我爸啊……”他慢慢地说，指甲抠进手心里。

 

 

跟唐洵在一起的时候傅星河还在P大上大三，年轻的唐律师却已经声名鹊起。他是他的伴侣也是他的被动，最后一步当然是成为他的助手。傅星河很少去深想才华熠熠的唐洵为什么会跟自己在一起，——唐洵最看不起他敏感矫情的样子。  
傅星河其实很怕疼，怕藤条抽在皮肉上尖锐火烧的痛感，更怕执着藤条之人眉眼冷峻的样子。但是他心甘情愿，心甘情愿唐洵给予他的疼痛。  
每一次疼到几乎无法呼吸时，意识一片空白，仿佛抽离出另一个傅星河站在高处看他，质问：“你有没有觉得自己很贱？”然后被随之而来更尖锐的疼痛打断。  
唐洵打他，实践也好惩戒也好，从来没有分毫情面可言。傅星河身材纤细，肤色也偏冷白，藤条一甩就是一条血印子。伤也好得慢，刚做唐洵的助手时隔三茬五便寻到一顿打，身上深深浅浅的痕迹没有好全过。见血也不是没有的事情，唐洵从来是说多少便一定要打多少。他受不住时求饶呼告，唐洵最多不过吻一吻他额头又继续，或者根本当作没听见。  
唯一的好，是唐洵不曾在外人面前给他没脸。他怕被人背地里说高攀之类的难听话，唐洵的冷漠也从不对人讲。  
唐洵对他温柔一些，笑一笑、抱一下，他便心满意足，其他的事情，也如同忘了一般，不太上心了。

 

傅星河印象中自己从未忤逆过唐洵，爱与畏牢牢地锢住了他，封住了这段感情里他的所有言语。  
可是这一次，确是触到了他的底线。  
傅星河母亲去世得早，跟着祖父母长大。后来老人也相继去世，父亲不算无微不至的亲密，却是他在这世上唯一的亲人。  
他年轻，不知道也不愿了解权力间的倾轧，只知道自己的父亲确是平白无故遭人陷害。唐洵知道——唐洵怎么可能不知道！但他还是接下了这个案子。  
傅星河笑，只觉得满是苦涩。唐律师接下的案子，即使是败了，也会为自己那方争取到最大化的利益。  
他是唐洵。  
傅星河怎么会忘呢，他是唐洵。  
即使是性事，唐洵也占有绝对的主导权。他不擅长轻怜蜜爱的前戏，往往是确定扩张完毕之后便狠狠进入，用侵略性很强的行动将他占有。两人都是对方唯一的伴侣，唐洵并不在意是否内射。  
但他会因为工作，在疲惫不堪又气息凌乱的傅星河唇上啃咬两下便匆匆离开奔向他的桌案，徒留冰冷空荡的床榻给后半夜的他。  
唐洵几乎是市内胜诉率最高的律师，傅星河最为清楚这背后是多少个颠倒的日夜和见底的咖啡杯。唐洵受人尊敬，傅星河也暗暗骄傲；只是这光辉万丈的称号后头，并不是只有唐洵一个人的酸楚。  
现在这个高手，枪口对准的是他的父亲。  
膝盖针刺一样的疼痛让他得以清醒，夜半时分，唐洵难得休息得早，走出房间门甚至不曾看跪着的他一眼。他苦笑一下，咬了咬嘴唇，任血腥气在嘴里蔓延。  
——如果……  
傅星河摇摇晃晃地站起来，用力推开了那扇他很少踏足的房间的门。

 

“我以前，怎么没发现你这么贱？”  
傅星河眼前金星乱冒，耳朵嗡嗡作响，使力撑住桌子才没有软倒下去。他侧过头来刚要说什么，唐洵劈面又是一个耳光。  
“好，真好，什么时候学会偷看卷宗的？”  
他费力地动了动嘴唇，唐洵却一只手提起他的后领，狠狠掼到了桌上。  
啊，原来以前对我还是手下留情。傅星河想。唐洵直接扯掉了他的衣服裤子，随手拔了旁边的电脑充电线。傅星河居然笑了，眼睛空无一物，窗外城市的灯火一夜不灭。  
他自己也觉得自己真是贱，爱唐洵爱得浑不像个人的样子。自己也是P大法学生，日复一日吮吸着唐洵给的似是而非一点点爱，做了个废物。让现在的他去给父亲辩护，他敢吗？  
而且——  
他之前哭着求唐洵不要接案子，声音已经哑了。唐洵的数据线带着风声挥下来，他喊不出声，只是窒息一般张大了嘴。唐洵只当他死硬不肯低头，发狠地抽。傅星河只觉得身后像被热油泼过一遍似的，灼心的痛楚逼得意识都泛起白光。他也没有力气挣扎反抗，几乎垂下了手臂，熄了声。  
真疼啊。  
失去意识前最后一幕，是唐洵掐住他的下颔，强迫他张开嘴，塞进了自己的性器。

 

傅星河皮肤敏感，唐洵极少动他的脸，现在他半面都是肿起的嫣红指痕。  
“你他妈……”来的医生跟唐洵还算熟，看到裹在被子里的他不由得骂了句脏话。  
唐洵看了他一眼，医生悻悻地提着药箱走过来。  
“他发烧了，而且很高。身上还有其他伤？”  
唐洵示意他把傅星河翻过去。  
“.……”  
“唐洵，你他妈是变态吧？”  
“这小朋友是哪儿对不起你了，下死手？我瞧着他这几年对你千依百顺，干什么要这么作践别人？我知道你有点那方面的兴趣，但是情趣是一回事，唐律师不会不知道验伤在法律上是什么搞法吧？不爱就早点分手。”  
“就这伤口，告你个故意伤害，进去两三年不亏的。”  
“他翻我卷宗。”唐洵倚在门上倦倦地说，“不动这手，我没办法把他再留在这里。”  
“翻了又怎样？你觉得他还能叛逃你事务所？”  
“我下一个案子被告是他爸。”  
“.……”

“唐洵，要我是他，我现在就砍了你。”

 

傅星河醒在半夜，烧没退完，身上没有一处不疼的。喉咙又干又痛，依旧发不出声音。  
他半撑着起来，牵动身后的伤便是一阵烈痛。他放慢动作，不知道是不是疼痛的原因，许多乱七八糟的片段涌上来。  
唐洵上次打他的脸是他生日，被朋友拉出去喝酒。推杯换盏，他很快不胜酒力，磕磕绊绊回了家。门口有唐洵的皮鞋，他还略有点惊喜。  
一点也不想承认当时自己是期望……期望对方的生日礼物。傅星河闭上眼睛，眼泪又落下来。为什么好像每一段回忆里的自己都那么不堪？  
那一天进门，唐洵坐在客厅里，他也走过去。然后唐洵站起来狠狠扇了他一巴掌，警告他以后必须随时接客户的电话。  
他看着身上有酒气的傅星河，怒意更盛，冷冷道：“滚去洗澡，我不想说第二遍。”  
他说：“傅星河，我丢不起这个人，做不好就滚，我前几年教你的都当喂狗。”  
傅星河在浴室里抱着腿，压着哭声，最终颤颤巍巍地哽咽出来。  
放在外面的手机一直响，唐洵烦躁更甚，拿过来正打算关掉，屏幕亮起来，锁屏还是他们很少的合照，一分钟前的新消息。  
星河生日快乐呀！天天开心！和你家律师大大一定要幸福！  
唐洵怔了怔。

 

傅星河没有出席那场审判。  
父亲留给他的是一张银行卡和一封信。  
撼动不了唐洵的决定是必然，可是爸……我怎么有勇气让人知道，我与一心推您锒铛入狱的人在一起。在一起许多年。  
做他的玩物，接受他的申斥和责打，高兴时便交欢，没有怨恨，不敢忤逆。  
傅星河，你怎么这么贱啊。  
他想起唐洵问他，你怎么这么贱。他也问自己。  
也许这一次离开，是再一次逃避。  
可是唐洵，我心脏里燃烧的，已经不再是爱，而是恨了。

 

他曾很多次幻想这一天。  
仰望唐洵言辞犀利直白的身影仿佛已经成了习惯，即使早就成为声名不错的Dr.Fu, 傅星河时常晃神，想到几年前自己惶然拿着一叠资料的心情。  
没有人再苛刻地对待他，那些皮肉上的疼痛也成往事。进修时的教授头发花白性格温和，在他鼓起勇气吐露出父亲的事情之后也没有对他投以异样目光。友人特意为他学中文，操着一口歪果仁口音郑重其事，“星河，你的眼睛里有星河。”  
这些人让他觉得连恨唐洵的必要都没有。原来是自己太过渺小，看见唐洵就把他当做了自己唯一的光。那一颗年轻稚幼的心全副交了出去，摇曳的、怯然的却难以熄灭的火焰。  
尽管苦涩，但他回溯起往事，禁不住想问，唐洵是否真的爱过他，哪怕一点？

 

 

唐洵的回答他已经听不到了。  
那时他走得仓皇，几乎孤注一掷，到国外一切归零重新开始。  
过了几天就到了傅星河的生日。唐洵这一次倒是记得清楚，只是这次有心要做点什么，身边的人已经不在了。  
他在自己的大床上躺下，感觉到几乎无可逃避的空寂。他想起傅星河以往度过的夜晚，是否每一个都难捱如斯。贪慕肉欲也好，他想起怀里那具柔软的小小身体，在自己大力操干时颈窝处温吞颤抖的呼吸。  
那一次傅星河生日他打他，心里虽然后悔却什么也没有说。星河从浴室出来也看不出发红的眼圈，他淡淡地招他过来，小朋友大概是以为还要挨打，连步子都颤抖了却还是一步一步地挪过来。他把对方揽进怀里，往身后盖了拍灰一样的几巴掌，抱起来吻了一口作为补偿。星河看他嘴角的笑意都呆了。  
这件事就以唐洵一句“我不在的时候不要喝那么多酒”结束了，好像他温柔起来，傅星河所有的委屈都可以不存在。

 

“Congratulations.”傅星河走出法庭，和自己的老师紧紧拥抱。老人不辞辛苦陪他来这一趟，看着自己学生精彩的表现更是欣慰。  
唐洵看见他在与老人拥抱时掉了泪，心里不知是一股什么滋味涌上来。  
他从前很厌恶傅星河哭。  
后来傅星河再也不对他哭。  
刚刚在庭上的傅星河是他没有见过的样子，强硬冷淡一针见血。他没看当年的审判却一个接一个地踩唐洵这边的弱点，大概是准备了很久。唐洵甚至想，这样的傅星河，有一点像自己。  
唐洵对自己的失败暂时没有感觉，背后的财团已经垮了，失去了操纵天平的砝码。傅星河肯定是得到消息才会回来打这一场漂亮的翻盘，否则他说得再好听也没有用。  
他们是否可以握一握手，像所有素不相识的律师那样？唐洵很少知道作为失败者去握手的感觉，这太过微妙，但傅星河不会盛气凌人，唐洵很确定。  
因为他连握手的这个机会都没有给唐洵。

 

唐洵找了他很久，他离开的那一年。  
傅星河很少提及的故乡，校园，和唐洵其实并不了解的他的朋友。  
很俗套地发现傅星河其实并不是他的傅星河——至少不全是。那些碎片拼起来，让他得以窥见一点他的样子。  
他无数次地想起傅星河带泪的眼睛，深深地把他望进去，不管自己前一秒是如何狠厉地对待他，每一秒，它们都好像在说：请你爱我。  
唐洵没有找到他认识或者不认识的傅星河，也没有找到那双眼睛。

 

“你回来，好不好？”  
傅星河真想痛快地笑，唐洵什么时候——征求过他的意见啊。  
他眨着眼睛，忽闪忽闪的睫，好像还是那个娇稚的、第一次见到唐洵就把他放进心里的小朋友，说话也柔软，一如往常。  
他说：“滚。”  
傅星河看见一丝怒意爬上唐洵的脸，他更加大胆地想，若是从前，他毫不怀疑唐洵会一巴掌扇得他晕头转向。可是现在他不能。  
不知道为什么，他想起宫斗剧里的经典台词了。  
唐洵，唐洵，是你亲手杀死了那个傅星河啊。  
你一巴掌一巴掌扇光了我天真的骄傲，耗尽了我年轻的孤注一掷的爱恋；在泥沼里被你踩得稀碎的，不是你现在向我求取的，我完完整整的一颗心吗？  
唐洵，这未免太过可笑。  
原来我的爱，给了一个如此可笑的人。

 

“你没有答应他对不对？”医生拿着手机，笑得坏心。  
“是的。”傅星河语气一样轻松。  
“恭喜，之后有什么打算吗？”  
“打算带我爸一起走了，这次。”  
“好，一切顺利！”  
他跟唐洵相处许多年，对这个人的性格很清楚。傅星河不比其他想接近唐洵的男男女女只是想要钱权，既然唐洵不肯珍惜，这苦果就由他自己服用吧。  
一辈子那么长，何苦颠倒磨折于不值得的人身上呢。

 

永不再见了，唐洵。


End file.
